The cabinets of various devices such as cassette tape playback devices are generally unremovably fixed to the body of the device. Manufacturers offer devices of the same type with cabinets of different colors to meet the taste of their customers.
Users of household devices, especially of cassette tape playback devices and like household acoustic devices or telephones and like household communication devices, are fashion-oriented in recent years. Furthermore, these devices are used by infants or children more frequently than before. It is therefore desired that such devices have safety and provide amusement as toys.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication SHO 61-76488 discloses a panel structure for electronic keyboard musical instruments. With reference to FIG. 17, the disclosed panel structure comprises a plurality of flat panels 82, 83, 84 and 85 which are different in shape and size and attached removably to specified portions of the surface of a cabinet 86. Each panel bears a picture 87, 88 or 89 printed on its surface.
The manufacturer prepares and places on sale some kinds of panels with different picture patterns for each shape or size of panel.
Accordingly, the user can select panels of the desired picture pattern when purchasing the musical instrument and thereafter replace the panels by those of different picture pattern additionally purchased.
With the panel structure described, however, the panels differ in shape and are attached to the body of the device at the respective specified positions, so that the panels already attached to the device body can not be replaced by one another for attachment in the specified positions.
Consequently, if it is desired to replace the panels on the device purchased by those of a different picture pattern to give an altered appearance to the device, there arises a need to purchase the desired panels separately sold. It is therefore impossible to change the panels as desired to alter the appearance of the device for amusement.
Further as seen in FIG. 17, the corner of the cabinet 86 has a guide member 90 attached thereto for holding the adjacent panels, so that if the panel structure is used for a device, such as a cassette tape playback device, which is usable even by infants, the sharp edge 91, 92 or 93 of the guide member is likely to injure the infant. Even in the case where fastening means such as screws which are shaped to assure safety are used, flat panels arranged at a right angle with one another in combination to form two or three faces intersecting one another at a right angle form a sharp projection at the intersection. The projection is also likely to cause injuries to the infant, hence the problem of poor safety.